


The Light in Us

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PoweredObi, Time Travel, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:30:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: Accepting the Father's offer to take the place of the Daughter, Obi-Wan can only watch the destruction of the Order as Anakin falls even quicker without his steadying influence.The Father however has an alternative.





	1. Minor chance

Wings settled against his back, the redhead sits quietly curled up against the tree of his little oasis of light as darkness rules most of their world this day. Obi-Wan hadn’t been aware of the consequences when he accepted the Father’s request to become the new nexus for the Light side, just knew that balance had to be maintained.

It was _never_ suppose to go this bad.

Before Mortis had been balanced, evenly parted between the Daughter and the Son and it had remained somewhat balanced when Obi-Wan accepted to become the new nexus with the death of the Daughter.

Now however…

‘Anakin needed me,’ Obi-Wan stared bleakly at the little pond that remained untouched by the Son. A small concession from the other man as Obi-Wan still carried the remains of his sister inside of him, a small space where Obi-Wan could remain even as the dark ruled the Galaxy and Mortis became only a never ending night. ‘Oh Anakin I’m so sorry…’ Obi-Wan had wept many bitter tears already and had no more left.

He was just so tired.

He could hardly even fly these days, something he had taken delight in those first days, those wide glowing wings leaving behind glittering feathers. It was one of the few things he had adored with his new role as they sprouted from his back.

Now there was very little left of that Light.

The darkness consumed it as violent storms rolled over the dark wasteland of Mortis.

“I thought I might find you here Jedi.”

Looking up at the voice, Obi-Wan blinked at the Father, bowing his head in greeting but declined to move from his spot against the tree trunk, the single green oasis in all the darkness and rocks.

The tall being moved over the grass with no noise and Obi-Wan could spot the Son’s glowing red eyes, lurking in the blackened grass outside of Obi-Wan’s little oasis in his snake form.

He didn’t draw attention to it though, only watched the Father.

“The balance is shewed.” The Father looked about what had once been a balanced world, watching a lighting storm in the distance, the faint rolls of thunder reaching them.

Peering up at the other, Obi-Wan gave a small shrug, feeling like the other was stating the obvious. “Anakin needed me, it all hinged on him… are you here to gloat? You were right, he did decide the fate of the galaxy.” Obi-Wan returned his gaze to the pond, frowning slightly even as the Father sighed deeply.

“If you think I wished for this or find any pleasure in it, you have deeply misread me.” The Father said calmly.

Snorting quietly, Obi-Wan continued watching the faint whirls of the pond, sometimes catching the glimpses of An-Vader in it.

It hurt but he couldn’t help but watch his boy… watch Cody who now served at the Sith’s side.

There weren’t many others left in the Galaxy for him to seek out anymore.

“What if I could offer a way to change this all?” The Father murmured suddenly.

Obi-Wan’s breath hitched a bit. “…Change?” He questioned uncertainly, shifting against the trunk as Vader’s face twisted in rage in the water, once beautiful blue eyes wrathfully golden.

“A chance, a minor one that all hinges on you,” The Father continued while running a hand over his long beard with his spindly fingers combing it lightly. “To send you back in time. It would change everything. As the Nexus of my daughter, you would keep memories, powers… and I would get my child back potentially.” He finished quietly, both Obi-Wan and Father ignoring the Son hissing in shock.

For all the Son hated, he loved his sister.

But what the Father is offering…

Obi-Wan swallowed, staring up at the other man. “…I could go back? I could save Anakin? Ahsoka? The Order?” He shifted around onto his knees. “I could prevent Satine’s death and help the troopers? Help Cody?” He questioned in quiet desperation.

Staring down at him with those ethereally blue eyes with black pupils, the Father raised a hand slowly to settle against Obi-Wan’s forehead. “Some destinies are set in stone, you will not be able to change it… however a pebble thrown in a pond ripples and changes the direction of the waves. You are more like a boulder in a lake. Do you agree?” He raised a brow.

Wings rustling, Obi-Wan didn’t even need a parasec to think.

“ _YES._ ”

The world exploded in light from every color, like a nova.

Obi-Wan’s Nova, his Anakin.

His brother.


	2. Unexpected

They have been at this too long, too many battles, no respite and it’s showing on everyone, even on Anakin’s former master who moves slower than before though to others its not really that noticeable unless you know him.

Unless you’ve seen Obi-Wan at his limits.

Obi-Wan is almost at his limit and with all of his Force control that bolsters him, that says a lot as Anakin anxiously throws his gaze around the battlefield of blood and shrapnel as the Force seems to grow for a lack of a better word.

Through the humid fog Anakin can see Obi-Wan suddenly still, the redhead’s face growing confused as he stops dodging and only Longshot quick maneuver with a shard of metal from the ground saves the redhead from being hit as the other Jedi drops his saber.

Fear seizes Anakin at the sight, barking out a command as he makes his way towards Obi-Wan who is steadily growing more bewildered in the Force and what is _wrong_ with him!?

Anakin barks out the others name and barely gets a twitch as Obi-Wan’s knees buckle under him much to Anakin’s horror who can do nothing but watch as Obi-Wan falls forward to his hands too.

Had Obi-Wan been injured before the battle?!

He had seemed pale bu-

Light floods the field, blinding Anakin as he brings up a hand and comes to a shuddering stop with his breath caught in his throat. He can feel mud on his cheek stiffen and harden as it suddenly dries, can hear the mud cracking beneath him as the light causes it to solidify.

But there’s no heat, only light.

It feels… pleasant for all that it blinds Anakin.

Finally it recedes but with the light disappearing comes a scream, horrible and gut wrenching, as if the person’s very nerves are on fire and _everything_ is too much for them. Sound, smell, touch, sight, its too much for the person and that person is _Obi-Wan!_

Anakin barely registers anything else as he finishes moving to Obi-Wan’s side as the man heaves and throws up the little that he’s managed to chow down before they had engaged in another skirmish, still on all fours and Anakin barely manages to drop to his knees and catch him before he can fall in the vomit on the now dried mud.

Only then does he take note of the appendages sticking out of Obi-Wan’s back, the tunic and armor torn as _wings_ stretch out behind Obi-Wan.

They’re limp, glowing with light and ethereal but made of feathers Anakin can see as a few fall and flutters along the ground. The others back is uninjured, as if the wings have always been there and the impression would be completed if it wasn’t for the ripped tunic and ruined armor.

It takes Anakin a moment to realize its all quiet even as he carefully shifts a twitching Obi-Wan into his arms, uncertain how to hold the other with the new limbs. But when he does he looks around.

The troopers are all working to get to their feet, shaking their heads even as Cody stumbles towards them and the droids…

They aren’t there.

There are marks left where they stood but they’re _gone_ as if they just started flying.

‘Or were evaporated in their spots.’ A part of Anakin’s mind whispered as he finally managed to turn Obi-Wan to face him, finding the other unconscious with blood trailing down his nose, his pulse thready when Anakin pushes his flesh fingers to his neck.

“Sir,” Anakin looks up at the rasp of a voice, blinking at Cody. “With all due respect, what the STANG just happened?” Cody demanded as troopers started helping each other to their feet, feeling more than seeing Cody’s wide eyes inside his helmet. Dropping his eyes to Obi-Wan’s unconscious face, Anakin watched the twitches of his master’s face.

“…I really don’t know Commander.” He uttered quietly as wind fluttered glowing feathers away.

()()()()

Obi-Wan sleeps.

That is the only thing Kix and Helix can tell and one call to the Council has the Negotiator and the Resolute on haste on their way back to Coruscant for the first time in months.

Reluctantly Cody has agreed that its best that Obi-Wan stays on the Resolute where other Jedi are stationed, both Ahsoka and Anakin keeping nervous tabs on the man.

Through their mostly dormant bond, Anakin can tell that Obi-Wan is overstimulated, that waking now would be disastrous for the man and his systems are trying to cope by keeping him asleep. And its not like they can wake him.

Or well maybe Anakin could through their bond but he doesn’t dare.

Other than that Obi-Wan seems as decent in health as any.

He’s a bit on the skinny side, something Anakin will try to fix, he’s overtired, overworked, overstressed and has the early signs of adrenaline poisoning apparently which has both Kix and Helix muttering to each other.

But other than that he is in a decent shape.

He just has wings now.

…Right…

Uncertain, Kix has the Jedi stationed on his stomach with his cheek on the pillow to ensure proper breathing. The thinnest blanket is put lightly over him and the light of the medbay is kept dimmed if Obi-Wan potentially wakes.

And in the dim, Obi-Wan’s new wings glow.

Anakin has sat at the bedside of the man and watched, seeing how the feathers glow gently but with the others overstimulated mind slumbering he does not dare touch the wings. Nor Obi-Wan really regardless how much he craves to ensure the others health.

‘…He looks like he could be from Iego…’ Anakin noted quietly to himself. ‘Tabby what have you gotten into now?’


	3. Not yet

Hesitating, Anakin glanced at Ahsoka.

The teen gave two uncertain thumbs, nodding slowly.

Taking a deep breath, Anakin reached out and slid his fingers slowly through Obi-Wan’s hair, feeling grease despite Kix having done his best to clean it without actually sending the other through a shower which was difficult when he was unable to stand and wash. “Hey… Obi-Wan…” Anakin started slowly, reaching out into their dormant bond. “Getting some mixed signals from the Force here and we’re about to reach Coruscant. It be nice if you could walk.” Anakin stated quietly, both out loud and into the bond.

No response.

Only Obi-Wan’s slow and steady breath.

“…It was worth a try Skyguy.” Ahsoka said softly, settling her hand on Anakin’s elbow.

Nodding glumly, Anakin looked at her. “We might have had a chance to hide his wings if he was… you heard Master Windu, the media caught hold of footage.” He grumbled quietly.

Apparently the image of Obi-Wan’s wings had been plastered all over the Republic and if the entire Republic knew, you could bet your ass so did the CSI.

So did Dooku.

Anakin’s face tightened at the idea of the Sith knowing about Obi-Wan like this as he turned his eyes back on the sleeping Jedi. ‘He feels so… he feels _more_?’ He mused quietly to himself before slowly reaching out and running his flesh hand over a glowing wing.

Warm like a blanket from a laundry dryer and just as soft, the feathers shifted gently beneath his grasp.

“They feel silky, don’t they? And yet kind of fluffy?” Ahsoka mused quietly as she reached out her other hand to run it over the feathers too, smiling slightly in awe.

Humming, Anakin nodded and wiggled his fingers through the feathers, smiling slightly. They might be the cause or maybe the syndrome of what was going on with Obi-Wan but they were very pretty and petting them gave off a calming sensation.

‘Wish you were awake though Tabby, I’m worried.’ Anakin thought bleakly to himself.

()()()

Descending the shuttle ramp, Anakin kept a hand resting on the bed as he watched the gathered council at the end of it who were on Coruscant at the moment, all of them coming down to the hanger to see Obi-Wan from the get go.

Which was five of them.

Yoda, Windu, Koon, Gallia and Billeba.

‘Well not the worst selection though I could do without the two first ones.’ Anakin thought dryly to himself before mentally shaking away the thought as having two of the more senior members of the council was perhaps a _very_ good idea.

All five of them however stared at Obi-Wan’s glowing wings and Anakin could feel the entire hanger, which was suspiciously quiet for a _hanger_ , staring too.

Well at least it wasn’t only Obi-Wan’s lineage who were in shock, surprise and confusion. So even for Force trained ancient Jedi this wasn’t normal if Yoda’s bulging eyes were any indication as the older master lowered his platform a bit, clawed hand reaching out to brush a warm wing. “…See the recordings we did, but surprise this still is.” He murmured in bewilderment as his ears gave a heavy twitch.

“So there… this has never happened before?” Anakin questioned with a bit of desperation as he watched the council members examine Obi-Wan visually and most likely with the Force as well.

Windu stepped forward, also brushing a hand over the glowing, feathered appendage with a frown on his dark face. “No, there are no records of anything like this and believe me, we have had several Jedi scholar go through the Archives. There is nothing of this in our library at least,” He rumbled out even as a small smile broke through his concentration which left Anakin suspecting that Windu to experienced the warmth of those wings. “We have reached out to other Force organizations however for information.” He added.

“…So what do we do?” Anakin wanted to pull on his own hair though he managed to keep respectfully calm he would say in his own humble opinion as Ahsoka cupped his elbow and squeezed in comfort.

The five exchanged looks. “For now?” Billaba murmured quietly. “Wait for Obi-Wan to wake. He best be under healer supervision until then.” She smiled in sympathy when Anakin grimaced outright.

Resting a hand on the upper wing bone of the closest wing, Anakin breathed out heavily with a small nod.

He had hoped for more.


	4. Nova

Merging two souls, even if its just the past and the future one by a few years, is a difficult thing.

Especially when the past one fights.

Past Obi-Wan hadn’t been aware of what was going on, how could he!

So he had fought the ‘invader’ until the situation became understandable.

But of course that had made the entire transition even more difficult.

Which explains to Obi-Wan why he’s waking up in the Halls of the temple, recognizing the single patient room since he’s spent quite some time in a few of these.

Blinking at the wall, Obi-Wan slowly shifted and sat up, wings fluttering slowly as he took stock of things.

It was sunrise, he was settled in bed in the Halls of the Jedi temple, two years into the war. He was wearing his leggings but no socks and a backless gown that was tied carefully in the back to allow his wings space and he had some bandages on his arms.

Alright…

Moving off the bed slowly, light streaming in from the window, Obi-Wan made his way over to it to stare out at the skycars before pushing on the latches and buttons, opening the window carefully as his wings fluttered.

Sliding out of the window to stand on the little ledge outside of his room, Obi-Wan took a deep breath of the cool air as he raised his head towards the dark sky only just cracking with light.

Spreading his wings as he stared up at the purple rings that only just started to soften into pink, Obi-Wan let out a soft noise as the backless medical gown fluttered and the bandage on his arms seemed to loosen as he took off.

Light filling the sky, Obi-Wan ascended into the sky as the sun rose over Coruscant, a giddy sensation filling his veins as he couldn’t help but let out a wild laugh that seemed to come from the depth of his very being even as tears gathered in the corner of his eyes and leaked down his cheeks.

Wind pressed in around him, fluttered his wings, fluttered feathers away, fluttered his Hall shirt as he stopped, the sun in his back with the warm rays shining onto him and Coruscant in front of him, the temple untainted and beautiful in its own way below him.

He was home.

()()()

Staring up at Obi-Wan, Anakin struggled to pick his jaw up from the floor.

The wings had been beautiful when Obi-Wan was asleep.

White with a faint golden shine to them that became apparent when things were dim but now…

Obi-Wan looked like a Force damned mural.

High above Coruscant, his wings spread and catching the soft pinks and golds of the rising sun which temporarily dyed the feathers in their sheen. They beat slowly, as if it was more than the power of those wings keeping him floating, as if he was just threading water and his hair shone red with the light as bandages from Obi-Wan’s arms drifted off and fell to the ground, the backless blue medical gown and his beige leggings doing nothing to dampen the ethereal feeling of what they were seeing.

When the healers had commd in panic that Obi-Wan was gone, Anakin had…

He had not expected this.

No one had because Anakin’s shock was not the only one as several Jedi had gathered to watch Obi-Wan after the news spread.

Raising his hands to his mouth, Anakin somehow knew that Obi-Wan would hear him regardless how far up or away he was as Anakin called out the other Jedi’s name. “Obi-Wan!”

Instantly there was a shift up in the air, Obi-Wan seemingly looking down before the wings folded smoothly against the redhead’s back and Obi-Wan fell like a missile for heart stopping long moments.

And then the wings spread, Obi-Wan’s trajectory slowing and his path changing from simply down to also forward.

Towards Anakin, his arms spread open and reaching towards his former padawan.

Jedi moved back as Anakin raised his arms, all more than likely at the prodding at the Force he suspected faintly as Obi-Wan crashed into him, arms and wings wrapping around the tall blond in a tight hug that Anakin slowly returned, cupping the other man to him as loose feathers fluttered around them, still glowing ever so slightly golden.

“Nova.” A soft whisper by his ear said. “My Nova…”


	5. Watchful darkness

High above the temple Kenobi rose with each powerful flap of his wings, light shining both through and over him from the rising sun but also seemingly from inside.

Sidious had sat his tea in his throat when he’d seen it, watching the man steadily rise until he was high in the sky over his beloved temple, the Jedi wings beating slowly and yet remaining perfectly still in the air.

Hovering without seemingly having to put in effort.

There were of course winged sentients in the galaxy, toydarian, vor, s'kytri and geonosian’s all coming sharply to mind without thinking to hard but none of them flew like Kenobi who seemed to just…

He looked like he was weightless, as if flying was was no less tedious to him than floating in water as he looked out over Coruscant.

Sidious absently noted a few skycars veering a bit, having noticed the Jedi too finally but the Jedi temple was free from skycar traffic directly over it so a crash was avoided. Standing slowly, Sidious stared out his office window.

He had seen the footage of course, Kenobi’s wings laying limp to the ground, laying limp as he was transported off a shuttle.

But this…

Even from this distance he could see their glow, clearly unearthly in nature.

Whatever had happened to Kenobi, the changes were much deeper than skin deep.

Kenobi had always shone in the Force like a beacon of quiet light, a soft candle.

Now?

How he glowed like the light of a brilliant bonfire, filling the Force and the darkness with his light as if he couldn’t dim it to the candle anymore.

It startled Sidious to covet the redhead.

He wanted to pin him down and tear out feathers, he wanted to break the bones of those wings and taint the white of it red, dim the light he could see.

Well, who said he couldn’t have both Skywalker and Kenobi?

A small sneer crossed Sidious face as he watched Kenobi suddenly fold his wings to his back and fall headfirst towards the ground until he was out of sight behind the temple, returning to the ground.

Yes, Sidious will have both and he would tear those wings apart at his own leisure.

()()()

Bare feet barely makes a sound on marble floor as Obi-Wan and Anakin make their way towards the elevator, having been summoned to the council chamber. Or well, Obi-Wan had but Anakin tagged along with his hand resting on Obi-Wan’s shoulder.

He was reluctant to let go of the other.

The days of silence from the dormant bond had been startling, especially after Obi-Wan had sprouted wings which had left them all in uncertainty as to if Obi-Wan would recover and if he recovered, how he would behave.

And something had clearly changed with the man.

Obi-Wan had never been openly affectionate while out in public, limiting public affection to shoulder pats, hair ruffling and one armed hugs for the most part and in private engaging in proper hugs and hair pettings.

Yet now?

Obi-Wan had come flying in, almost tackling Anakin off his feet in a hug so tight it had restrained Anakin’s breathing for a few seconds.

And the nickname.

Those old nicknames from so long ago.

Nova and Tabby.

Obi-Wan hadn’t called Anakin for Nova in almost five years and yet now the name slipped so easily and naturally from his lips as if something had loosened inside of Obi-Wan to allow him to be affectionate once more.

‘Or maybe he’s always been affectionate and I just missed it?’ Anakin wondered as he clung to the others shoulder in the elevator, ignoring those trying to catch a last glimpse of Obi-Wan before the doors closed. ‘Maybe I just missed it because I pulled away from him? I wasn’t the easiest of teens…’ He admitted privately in his own mind.

“Nova,” Startled at the soft call, Anakin looked up from his feet to blink at Obi-Wan, finding the Jedi master smiling slightly at him, his hair a wind tousled mess with cold pinked ears and cheeks. “Its going to be alright, we’re going to be alright. I promise you.”

Anakin didn’t know what exactly Obi-Wan meant by that.

The war, the fractured relationship between them, Obi-Wan’s new _wings_ but for some reason… he believed his old master, smiling back at him while unconsciously relaxing. For some reason it felt like Obi-Wan could do anything now, his light warm and welcoming as one feathered, glowing wing extended and wrapped around Anakin in a one winged hug.

It felt good.

It felt like proper hope for the first time in so long since the war started.


	6. Old names

The question of what has happened to him is something Obi-Wan is honestly a bit stumped on answering.

Really, what is he suppose to say?

‘I went and accepted a deal that made me a Force demi-god apparently but things went bad and I got my consciousness and powers sent back in time, only my body could not handle the power input all that well and now I might still be a semi demi-god since I kept power and the wings?’

Yeah right.

‘Actually,’ Obi-Wan paused, raising his hand to his chin to stroke his beard. ‘That’s not a bad way of putting it, if I want to tell the truth.’ Weighing the pros and cons of telling the others the truth, Obi-Wain finally nodded decisively.

Well, if the shock of his wings had made a noise, it was nothing to the outright shriek the others made in the Force via mental conversation, several outright whispering furiously with each other before managing to gather himself even as Anakin gaped at Obi-Wan from the side.

Mace sat heavily back into his chair, staring at Obi-Wan as he rubbed a hand over his bald head, eyes flickering from Obi-Wan’s face to his wings and then back.

Clearly the other was trying to judge if Obi-Wan was _sane_ but at the same time the wings were a proof that something had happened. “…Why the wings?” He finally said in a deep, gravelly voice.

Tilting his head a bit, Obi-Wan spread his wings slowly, the glow of them apparent even in the bright council room as he peered thoughtfully at them before letting them settle back against his back as he turned his eyes back to Mace. “Well, we are not this crude matter. As Yoda likes to say, luminous beings we are, not this crude matter and these wings…” He glanced back at them one last time, seemingly weighing his words. “These wings are the physical manifestation of my light made apparent, the vessel that is my body can’t contain it anymore, not my light and not the immense size of my new powers… plus they fit to my secondary form.” He confessed with a shrug.

That seemed to finally glue Anakin’s tongue from the roof of his mouth, asking about the secondary form.

Smiling at Anakin, Obi-Wan shrugged. “I’d rather not change in here… I’m quite large in my secondary form… after all,” He said playfully slow. “Hippogriff’s are rather large animals after all.”

He had to restrain chuckling as Mace finally lost his fight with his own jaw and his mouth hung ajar. ‘Nothing like declaring yourself both something of a god, conceited of me I know, and a mythical beast at the same time.’ Obi-Wan thought in amusement to himself.

Its a long karking day until the hum drum of it finally dies down at least enough for everyone to be tired and allow Anakin and Obi-Wan to retreat to their quarters though Obi-Wan has a bit of issue when settling down on the couch until he just flops his wings over the back of the couch so he can settle his back against the couch back, a soft sigh of exhaustion escaping him as he closes his eyes.

Then he quirks one open, glancing at the other man staring solemnly at him.

Neither say anything for a long moment until finally Anakin opens his mouth. “Things went very wrong in the future didn’t it?” He settled on.

Obi-Wan had refused to answer concrete questions, stating as a temporal anomaly he couldn’t be certain of the passing of time anymore though had admitted the Jedi had lost. “Well… yes, I di-” Obi-Wan started in a puzzled tone.

But Anakin shook his head, breaking Obi-Wan’s answer. “That’s not what I meant. Things went wrong for _us_ , your a smart man Obi-Wan but… there’s a few things you wouldn’t do. Time travel because the dark side wins?” Anakin frowned at him before shaking his head. “No. Time travel because _I_ die?” He stared at Obi-Wan. “I… can see that, I can be stupid Obi-Wan but not that stupid.”

And hadn’t Anakin died?

All that had been left had been… Vader, Vader who snapped people’s necks, Vader who existed in his own torment, Vader with Anakin’s face.

Lips drawing down, Obi-Wan closed his eye once more and pressed his head against the back of the couch, feeling Anakin settle in closer until the blond was settling his head on Obi-Wan’s chest. Raising his hand, Obi-Wan cupped the back of the others head with a deep breath. “I’ll do better this time Nova, promise.” He whispered.

“…Just don’t leave me Tabby.” Anakin whispered back.

Tabby.

Nova.

Old names, names from when they were comfortable, names that started as codes when talking over comms when out in the field, names that became affectionate…

‘Maybe… maybe we can be brothers again…’ Obi-Wan tightened his grip on Anakin. “I’m not leaving.” He murmured, feeling Anakin relax against his chest.

Then he huffed in amusement and lifted his other arm, silently welcoming another warm light against his chest, the sweet smell of Ahsoka’s soap in his nose.


	7. We need new quarters

Wings fluttering gently, Obi-Wan chuckled quietly as he glanced down at the new tunics in his hands, the other two carrying a few of them for him too along with robes, undershirts and sleeping shirts. “I do think that it was a bit overkill for quartermaster Gyda to want to measure my wings.” He said lightly in an aside to Ahsoka and Anakin only for the young togruta to snort loudly.

“Master Obi-Wan,” She replied, her tone bored. “Your wings aren’t like any other Jedi in the temple, they glow, they flutter, they got primary in golden and white that stretch through your wings to the secondaries flight feathers. Your wings are sleek and powerful and yet they are massive with hardly any weight as they stretch out from your back. Technically you shouldn’t be as small as you are and have wings this big. Of course she had to measure you to ensure the clothes would fit, especially with wing slits” Ahsoka finished with and then blushed when both older Jedi raised surprised brows at her at the very through and logical explanation of the quartermaster’s action.

Chuckling faintly, Obi-Wan raised his brows. “Well, someones put in some study on wings.” He teased gently, gently bringing the other out of her embarrassment.

Shrugging awkwardly, Ahsoka smiled sheepishly. “As a kid in the creche I kind of… wanted wings, so I looked up the biological quirks of it to see how wings functioned. Then it just got interesting.” She glanced at his wings curiously.

“If you wish,” Obi-Wan’s smile softened. “You can both examine them when we get to the quarters once I’ve changed into one of my tunics.” He offered gently, receiving twin smiles from both Anakin and Ahsoka.

Honestly it was the first thing he had done after the council meeting.

Obi-Wan would rather dress properly.

Well… outside of his boots.

He hadn’t worn boots since he became the Daughters proxy and right now he just… couldn’t.

Not when each step grounded him to where he was and what he was doing, whispering to him that the Force was bright and warm once more.

He was still debating how much information he was really going to tell the council.

Changing the streams of time could be very dangerous but he did have to do something, which he had told the council he would inform them of certain things.

But it was the telling of others which was dangerous too.

First things first…

Green eyes glanced at Jedi who passed them. ‘Traitors will have to be weeded out.’ Obi-Wan wings fluttered heavily, the glowing appendages catching the attention of all.

But they were not the comfort of all, nor were they suppose to.

Obi-Wan’s wings were something he refused to hide, the golden light of them the very Light side of the Force both inside and outside of him and he’d be damned if he let those who were betraying the Jedi feel comfort when they were turning on all those lives.

Obi-Wan had too many vivid images from the pond of a broken temple, of small bodies scorched by blaster bolts.

Too young and yet old enough to die for Sidious.

‘I will have to deal with him too eventually. He must have seen me fly, honestly if Ahsoka is right that it was all over the holofeed then he must have been blind not to see and _feel_ me rise over the temple.’ Obi-Wan mused to himself even as he shot a clearly worried Anakin a soft smile which assured him.

“It will be good to finally change out of the Hall gown and shorts.” Obi-Wan offered them with a chuckle.

“Will you be able to shower with those?” Anakin glanced at the wings, frowning a bit.

“Oh… hmm.” Obi-Wan glanced back at his wings too, a small frown growing on his face as he thought that over.

“Yeah no, he’s not going to fit in the fresher.” Ahsoka giggled, heading over to the caff table where she placed the tunics, grinning at them with all her teeth. “We’re going to have to put in a special request to move quarters for that…can I _please_ get a room with both of you this time though? I’m tired of the padawan dorm for seniors.” She groaned dramatically while dropping on the couch.

Exchanging amused smirks, the two Jedi master’s joined her with their own piles of clothes. “I’ll send of a request to the quartermasters for new rooms. For today I will just have to forgo that shower I guess… it is a good thing I got a shower at the Halls.” Obi-Wan mused as he picked out a high collared undershirt and a beige tunic to go over before heading towards his room to find leggings.

“I’ll make tea while we wait on you.” Anakin snorted, a bit of normalcy finally entering their lives after the wing situation.

How long it would last… well that was another situation.

‘And I can see Cody once more… dear Cody.’ Obi-Wan smiled into the darkness of his bedroom before turning the light on.

He’d missed Cody.


	8. Silly boy Obi

It is so familiar to step off the shuttle and straight into war, to the sounds of blasters and yells and for a moment Obi-Wan feels like he was never gone, never became an avatar of the Force or god or whatever you want to call him.

Just for a moment as the familiarity washes over him.

And then a calmness settles in his bones because he’s not the same old Obi-Wan Kenobi who had to experience war and pain with only the capabilities of a Jedi master caught between the rock and the hard place.

It is so easy to shift, to seamlessly run forward to the surprise of those around him and change his form.

Hooves and claws hit the ground between two seconds, kicking up dry rust brown clay and dust and Obi-Wan soars forward to the shock of many, the hippogriff golden flanks and feathers easy to spot in the slight dimming of twilight along with the red of its tail and the tint of feather tips as some of the secondaries shift color when Obi-Wan shifts form.

Spreading his wings, Obi-Wan crashes through the panicked droids easily as the battlefield is a breeze for him to cross with his larger shape and his wings and four legs, wings slicing through metal as if they were lightsabers themselves and not flesh and bones as the Force responds to Obi-Wan like an old friend, protecting and guarding him in his reckless endeavor.

It almost makes him laugh how easy it is to sow discord now in the ranks of the droids and he can’t help a whinnying mixed cry of delight as he prances forward only to catch Anakin’s shocked but bordering on amused eyes as the blond can feel Obi-Wan delight from the other side of the battlefield where the troopers have turned guarding instead of outright attacking, just watching the carnage Obi-Wan had unleashed.

Embarrassment wells forward at that and Obi-Wan focuses back on ripping up the droid army, blasters harmlessly bouncing off his form as he knew they would. His hippogriff form is made for battle, just like the Daughter’s griffin however he is not pure predator, the horse part of him is more peaceful even as the falcon part of him takes delight in ripping apart the enemy and hunting.

He knows when to stop and withdraw.

Which is why he prances back to Anakin and lowers his head, headbutting the human gently in the chest. Anakin instantly reaches up and pets his beak, smiling still, more amused now than shocked as he takes in that Obi-Wan is huge in his hippogriff form, as large as a shuttle, both his falcon and horse parts are white with that ethereal glow but the tail and feather tips are copper red like his hair with large black eyes ringed with green peering at Anakin.

When Ahsoka bounces over in excitement, Obi-Wan lowers himself a bit more, almost kneeling down on one leg as he also headbutts her and gets pettings over the beak and head, Obi-Wan’s eyes half closing.

In this form, its easy to keep an eye on Cody actually, half closed he can let it linger on the commander who is hovering close by, watching Obi-Wan with awe and confusion in his Force aura.

It was… strange to meet up again, not because of Cody, no the man was the picture of professionalism, wonderful skills and tact with the matching dry personality that Obi-Wan remembered so well.

But Obi-Wan didn’t know how to act around the commander anymore.

Not when he wanted to curl himself around the man and wrap Cody up in his wings and clearly the commander was picking up on something. Not that Obi-Wan was being discreet if Anakin amused deceleration of ‘mooning wrecking ball stare’ was any indication.

So apparently his isolation from others had made Obi-Wan a bit obvious but oh well, as long as Cody didn’t become uncomfortable and Obi-Wan could maybe slowly ease the man into the thought, that was fine.

“Soooo… would it be possible to fly with you Obi-Wan?” He’s drawn out of his own head and Ahsoka’s petting at that question, lifting his head to blink at Anakin, a laughing chirrup escaping his beak that had the blond flushing. “Oh come on! Don’t tease me! I just saw you outright _demolish_ droids with those wings and I know you can fly yourse-” Anakin’s words cuts off as Obi-Wan shifts to the side to show his flank and kneels down on his front to make it easier for the other as his wings are coated in the dry red brown clay, his wings spreading to make space for Anakin on his back.

A silent offer.

Anakin blinks at him before beaming happily and moving in, carefully climbing up and figuring out where to put his hands that wouldn’t hurt the other Jedi as Obi-Wan carefully straightened.

“…Okay this is so _wizard_.” Anakin breathed out, his hands finding a careful grasp as he looks about, both of them trusting Cody and Rex to tell them if they were needed.

Ahsoka pouted at Obi-Wan which had him lowering his head and nuzzling her. “I’ll give you a ride too Ahsoka, Anakin just asked first.” He murmured, chuckling when both jerked too in surprise.

“…Okay that was weird.” Ahsoka grinned, stepping back to let Obi-Wan have space to maneuver.

Moving slowly, Obi-Wan spread his wings and trained his eyes on the horizon instead of the droid parts scattering everywhere, feeling Anakin lower himself to minimize wind resistance.

Just before he raced forward he heard Echo. “Jedi are insane but come on, I think ours take the _cake_.”

Quietly, Obi-Wan agreed as he took off with Anakin yelping in delight against his feathers.


	9. Already fallen

Honestly, the rest of the men were right, their Jedi took the cake but Cody was quite happy with them still, especially his own Jedi as he pulled the tent flap open to find his General kneeling on the floor of his tent while twisting around trying to reach his own back, arching his wings back and forth.

“General?” He blinked, lowering his clipboard in some confusion.

The man jumped, turning his head to look at the Commander over his shoulder. “Oh! Commander Cody! I didn’t hear you arrive, was there something you needed?” He smiled happily, shifting around on his knees to face him.

“I just had some forms for you to fill in but… what are you doing General?” He questioned in confusion, scrunching his brows a bit to show his bemusement to the other man.

Lips curling with frustration, Obi-Wan shrugged a bit. “I was trying to get to the pinfeathers in my wings, they need grooming to break out because they’re driving me insane,” The man huffed, hitching his shoulder a bit with a wince. “All the flying earlier made me aware of them after I gave everyone that wanted to ride.” Obi-Wan tacked on after a moment.

Smiling wryly, Cody scratched his neck. “That was true, you did give both General Skywalker and Commander Tano quite the rides and then everyone else that wanted,” He watched the man. Cody had declined the ride because of… reasons but now he felt kind of responsible. “Do you want me to help you?” He questioned.

Blinking, Obi-Wan stared at him before beaming. “That would be lovely Cody, _thank_ you.” He quickly turned around, giving the other man his back and his wings.

Settling down behind the General while putting the clipboard down on the ground, Cody pulled his armor plates and gloves off while trailing his eyes over the glowing appendages with a small frown, visually searching out the itching spot or spots. “Where…” He frowned, uncertain and suddenly wishing he had made Helix explain wing care to him when the medic had offered earlier.

He had put it off though because he had a report to do and he figured he could do it once the report was sent in but then Longshot had distracted him with a supply question and then Killer had needed him for a guard rotation issue and so on and so forth and Cody had forgotten even as he intended to come back to Helix since the medic had been kind enough to send him a message about the wing and feather care.

“There’s a patch of covert feathers near the base of my wings that I can’t reach, closer to where they join really but my hands don’t stretch that far,” Obi-Wan explained, spreading his wings so they touched the walls of his quarters and Cody winced at that sight. It didn’t look comfortable and he suddenly felt like he was looking at a bird in a cage and had to squash the urge to get the other out before he died. Which was a ridiculous notion really, Obi-Wan was a Jedi and not a songbird who needed to be wild. “Just carefully scratch near the base with your fingers, the loose feather should come right out.” Obi-Wan explained. “As for the pinfeathers, just slowly rub the sheath until it loosens up and the feather comes bursting out.” He explained to the other.

Taking his General’s word to heart, Cody shifted closer to the kneeling man and put his hand on the innermost part of the wing at the top, slowly starting to scratch downwards in a steady, dragging motion.

Instantly Obi-Wan pressed backwards with a soft noise, his shoulder hitching a bit. “Oh that’s the ticket, those damn itchy loose ones.” He moaned as Cody pulled out several loose ones that he let fall to the ground.

They felt… soft.

Soft and warm.

Cody marveled at the sensation both from the feathers that came out and the ones that stayed, marveling at how Obi-Wan’s wings felt beneath his touch. They didn’t feel dusty or greasy but more silky and warm though as he worked at a pinfeather he found and got it out of the sheath, he found oil at the base that he slowly rubbed out over as he noticed the other healthy looking feathers had a cover of that oil.

Clearly that mean that his feathers should have that and working steadily, Cody managed to get all the lose snags and work on the pinfeathers that itched.

All the while Obi-Wan continued to let out those soft little hitches of breath, mewls and pleasured whimpers that the other was trying to muffle without much luck and they were quite sweet sounds. Sounds that Cody didn’t… didn’t want others to hear as he shuffled closer on his knees while working slowly and steadily.

He wanted to keep this moment between the two of them because even though Cody had seen these wings sear through droids, Obi-Wan was giving over his wings and that was about trust because he could imagine someone breaking those wings potentially.

And here Cody was, running his fingers through them, gently pulling the loose feathers out as Obi-Wan pressed back into his touch, his glowing wings stretched out as best he could in his too small tent.

Letting his eyes drop to the feathers already laying on the ground, still glowing, Cody wondered if the other would notice if one was gone before quickly snatching one and tucking it away into his belt.

‘It’s already fallen, he won’t miss it.’ Cody thought, his heart pounding a bit against his chest as he continued running his fingers and working at the sheaths of feathers that were still developing.


	10. Joy of flight

Rubbing his face as he stepped out of the council chamber, Obi-Wan let out a deep, bone weary sigh before looking towards the open balcony door. They had been discussing for hours about what to do and what evidence they had managed to find on the Sith Lord.

Sidious had been clever but there was still evidence to trace but so far only circumstantial and to take down the Chancellor himself they would need something far greater, especially when it was the Jedi order presenting it.

The council weren’t blind to the many who either didn’t trust the Jedi or outright hated them.

So, evidence.

But that had left them all sore and stiff from hours of sitting around talking. This was not what he thought would happen when he returned after what was frankly a _wonderful_ grooming session with Cody.

Um, well, several sessions really.

Cody had become really good at it and Obi-Wan was selfish, enjoying the feel of those strong and warm fingers gliding over his feathers and muscles.

But what did he expect? Council sessions did leave one sore when they lasted for several hours.

“If you’re going flying, just jump out already Kenobi,” Mace drawled from behind him, followed by Depa as they left the chamber too. Both were sporting rather amused expression as they eyed Obi-Wan’s quivering wings and the scatter of feathers. “It seems to be good for your health to fly and I’m not about to stop you.” The master of the order shrugged.

Chuckling faintly, Obi-Wan winked at the other two before turning for the open door with excitement thrumming his body.

He could feel the breeze already and his wings rustled in response, his gut tightening in anticipation as he made his way towards the balcony.

Steps turned into a short sprint and into a jump up on the rail and he was airborne.

Wings pressed to his back as he fell, the air rushing past him with the Coruscantian pollution around him but that didn’t matter because Obi-Wan could feel that air all around him in a constant rush that dragged his hair back and tugged at his clothes as he fell the length of the tower.

Wings snapped open, the updraft catching the expansive feathered lengths and bringing him in a sudden jerking motion _up_ and forward.

The jerk turned smooth, one powerful flap of powerful but biologically impossible wings turning into speed and Obi-Wan was soaring further up, past the temples towers, the wind in his lungs and cold on his face as he ascended further and further with each beat of his wings, pressing through the cloud layer which dimmed all of Coruscant’s many light and then he was through, hovering over the expanse of clouds that looked like a gray field, staring straight at an orange, glowing sun.

This was the part of Coruscant that he loved the most, far above the cloud layer, the smog and the pollution.

Far above where the wind chilled his bones and his skin had become moist as he felt the warm rays of the sun bathing him with everything left below him, all his worries for the future and all his concerns for the present.

This was the moment he felt alive as he floated in the warmth before doing a loop and tucking his wings tightly in against his back and plummeting back down, wind once more rushing over him and the force of it drying his ever so gently wet skin.

()()()

Holding his breath as he watched the General suddenly appear through the cloud layer, Cody felt his heart pound in worry at the speed the man was falling.

If he wasn’t getting so used to seeing this he would worry the man was injured but just as usual, Obi-Wan’s wings snapped out a minute later and the man was soaring instead of falling gracefully, though how someone _fell_ gracefully Cody had no idea but that was what Obi-Wan did!

He’d blame it on the man being a Jedi though instinct told Cody that the other would still be just as graceful if he wasn’t a Jedi. Just as karking frustrating and dumbfounding as he was as a Jedi, the only real difference might be his involvement in the war.

So Cody thanked his lucky stars that the galaxy was as it was, because in this galaxy?

Obi-Wan was _his_.

Regardless how frustrated and upset Obi-Wan made him or how the other acted, Cody would never trade him for another, for a calmer or less sassy or less bothersome Jedi.

After all, no other Jedi could smile like Obi-Wan did when the man looked at his Commander.

And that was a priceless thing for Cody.


	11. What he is

Cup frozen at his lips, Cody stared at Rex over the rim of it before slowly lowering the caff he had desperately needed as a boost to wake him up before they shipped out in a few hours. “…I’m sorry but can you repeat that?” He questioned in disbelief.

Hands tucked behind him his back in parade rest, Rex smirked wryly. “Commander told me that the reason General Kenobi now has wings is that he’s apparently some kind of Force deity or demigod poodoo mystical osik. That’s why he’s all different and strange and yet not all that different because it is still _him_ in there but just more powerful and he can ‘hear’ and ‘see’ more than before or that’s how she explained it.” The dear captain finished up.

Setting the cup down on the counter, Cody rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Great, so now he is some kind of demigod. Karking man is going to pull more heroics with no regard for himself even more and give me gray hair.” He wheezed out much to Fox, Rex and Ponds amusement.

Tapping his fingers on his vambrace, Ponds sniggered. “Look at it this way, at least he has the power now to back up? I mean,” Ponds eyes turned faintly admiring. “I saw that holoclip of him turning into a karking hippogriff of all things, just racing down the clankers as if they were nothing and throwing them all over as if their blasters meant nothing.” He clapped his hands together in excitement.

Snorting deeply, Cody glared at his vod over his fingers as Rex shook his head. “I’m still envious you got to ride him you dog, outside of commander Tano and General Skywalker he gave you the longest ride.” He smirked smugly and Cody’s glare deepened.

‘Not this again.’ He thought bitterly.

For some reason Rex seemed wholly convinced that Obi-Wan had a returning crush on him and was seeking Cody out to spend time with him when he could.

Why in stars little names would a Jedi want a clone, they were all about none attachment!?

Not to mention that Cody couldn’t really offer a lot to anyone in terms of a relationship outside of his undying faithfulness and love. People didn’t fall for soldiers who… who… hmm well if the holo novels were right they did, in terms of personality there were those who’d find Cody attractive but he was a clone, a copy despite how much he tried to make his own features _his_.

And once more repeating, there was the Jedi’s rule on attachment that the Jedi council enforced and Obi-Wan was a member of that body!

‘Ah,’ A insidious whisper hummed in his mind. ‘But Skywalker is a Jedi and we all know where he prefers to run of to in the middle of the night when possible.’ The voice chuckled.

‘Skywalker is a bad example of a Jedi,’ Cody thought grumpily in return. ‘Obi-Wan however is practically the poster boy for Jedi, he and General Luminara both. There is no wa-’

“Cody?” A calm voice called out, causing Cody to jump and spin around to face the door of the rec room, finding the subject of their conversation standing there and Cody could swear the golden feather in his belt pouch covered up in a soft cloth was suddenly warm, an impossible thing to feel through armor and fabric but still, Cody swore it.

Smiling warmly at them with quivering wings folded against his back, Obi-Wan tilted his head. “There you are, Killer told me I’d find you here. I was hoping to speak to you a bit before we ship out, do you have the time join me at the temple?” He asked hopefully, the dim golden light of his wings reflecting on the wall closest to him.

Instantly stepping away from his brothers and his caff, Cody nodded. “Of course sir, I’m always available.” He answered promptly and ignored the cough covered laugh from behind from Ponds and Rex.

Behind his back he gave both the finger in pretense of standing in parade rest.

Instantly Obi-Wan perked. “Wonderful, I suggest bringing your helmet, our conversation may take a while so we might as well leave for the Negotiator together once the time comes,” He tilted his head. “That is if it is still fine with you?” He prodded once more for permission.

Smirking wryly, Cody crossed the floor. “Of course, my things have already been shipped up so I only need myself and my helmet.” He chuckled quietly.

Brightening, Obi-Wan stepped back and out of the doorway, nodding. “Wonderful, then come along commander.” The two started walking, seamlessly walking together as they went to find Cody’s bunk in the leader rooms of the barracks, Fox sitting on his bed with a pad in his lap though he stood quickly and saluted when he saw the Jedi with Obi-Wan good nature bowing to the trooper in return as Jedi did.

“I imagine there’s a skycar waiting on us sir?” Cody asked as he dug his helmet out of his footlocker as he ignored Fox.

There was a silence and the sound of rustling feathers.

Glancing at the other, Cody raised his brows and felt his scar twinge a bit with pain as he took in the others red ears. “…Sir?” He prompted carefully, ignoring Fox clearly eavesdropping on them.

Clearing his throat, Obi-Wan shifted a bit. “Well, I flew over here Cody and I figured, that is if you don’t mind, that I could just fly you over to the temple. Both of my forms would be able to handle it  as long as you agree…” He trailed off.

‘…Okay… maybe, just _maybe_ , Rex has a point…’ Cody stared at his flustering General before nodding slowly. “Well alright, I don’t see an issue with that… would keep us out of the skycar queue.” He started slowly, his heart thudding a tattoo in his chest as Obi-Wan beamed at him.

A part of him wondered… if he reached out and took the others hand right now, would Obi-Wan hold it equally tight in return?

But Cody didn’t, not this moment.

Fox was a gossip hound and Cody wasn’t about to give him anymore fodder.

Instead he was going to leave with his General and take a flight with him to the Jedi temple. ‘Best wear my helmet… the wind gets cold.’ He reminded himself as they rounded the corner only to heat with surprise and pleasure as his and Obi-Wan’s hand bumped into each other as they walked.


	12. Minor bonding

Settling his elbows on the holo display, Anakin smiled up at his master as the man stood there in all his blue glory.

And it was glory.

Obi-Wan could be nothing but glorious these days with those impossible wings of his. He had overheard a few healers have a whispered conversation about the size of them compared to Obi-Wan’s back muscles and the speed he was able to fly at while also carrying weight.

Some of that could be put away as the Force aid of course but even so, he understood aerodynamic as a pilot and he understood that Obi-Wan’s flight was physically impossible with his wings.

‘But I guess that’s part of what makes him a demi god indeed.’ Anakin mused to himself.

Mentally he shook him and focused back on their conversation. “I don’t really know Obi-Wan, I have to admit I’m not really political savvy and I don’t really want to be either,” He grimaced heavily even as Obi-Wan raised amused brows. “Leave it to the council and the politicians I guess.” Anakin shrugged.

In the holo Obi-Wan’s wings rustled as he chuckled. “Anakin, I know you feel that way but maybe at least make an effort to understand? If not for your own sake,” Obi-Wan quickly tacked on when Anakin opened his mouth. “Than for our troopers. You know that one day the war will end and we will need to help them. The Senate is…” Obi-Wan sighed, looking away, wings fluttering harder.

Pausing, Anakin stared at him.

The new powers Obi-Wan had was both terrifying but also reassuring.

He couldn’t think of anyone else he’d trust with this amount of power because while Obi-Wan had a high position in the Order, if he truly wanted powers, he could have done so much worse. Anakin knew that.

But he also knew the kindness of Obi-Wan’s heart and soul. He knew what the other really wanted was to sit calmly and enjoy his tea with a novel. ‘And maybe Cody at his side.’ He noted in amusement internally.

After all, no one was blind to the fact that Obi-Wan had _flown_ the trooper to the Jedi temple.

Or they were willfully ignoring it.

“What happened to the troopers in the future Obi-Wan?” He asked hesitantly. Anakin would admit he was still trying to absorb the fact that there was a karking Sith Lord somewhere high up in the Senate even if Obi-Wan refused to tell any of them the identity of the person, citing ‘none of you would make to fly by without him noticing. I’m not putting the Jedi order at risk when the Sith lord has counter measures to use against us, I won’t let him destroy us again without giving us a fighting chance.’ Obi-Wan had held up to scrutiny of the council.

There was a deep sigh, sitting down on a chair he pulled into view with his wings flopping out to avoid crushing them against the back. “Well…” Obi-Wan rubbed his beard slowly, looking thoughtful. “…They were sent back to be uniform, what we Jedi started, giving them freedoms and self expressions and names were taken from them again,” Obi-Wan focused on Anakin. “They went back to being numbers Anakin. Once the Jedi were wiped away, the Sith lord and those who followed him did not make it easy for them and they had no choice but to obey or desert and… well you know the clones.” He slumped a bit.

Slumping too, Anakin nodded.

The troopers were some of the most loyal people he knew and they were trained from birth. They would obey unfortunately even when that which the Jedi had at least _tried_ to give them were taken from them.

‘And who knows if any of our troopers were alive after that,’ Anakin glanced behind himself at the closed door being guarded by Hardcase for some privacy. ‘Most Jedi lead platoons are loyal to a fault. The Wolfpack would destroy anyone who aimed at Plo Koon…’ He breathed out heavily ad nodded. “…Well, maybe I should involve myself in _some_ politic.” Anakin reluctantly agreed.

Then he just grinned when Obi-Wan started laughing, the older man sitting back properly only for Obi-Wan to yelp and sit back forward just as quickly which had a round of laughter going of as clearly there were at least two or three troopers on the other side of the holo compared to Anakin who had gone to the comm rooms alone.

Looking around, clearly flustered, Obi-Wan _pouted_ much to Anakin’s utter delight and rustled his wings at everyone. “Oh right, you are all butts.” He stuck out his tongue to a fresh round of laughter and joy.

‘I’m so glad you’re here Obi-Wan, I’m so glad.’ Anakin smiled to himself.


	13. Moth to fire

Moths are drawn to light in a way that makes you wonder if they became lost from the moon one time and are still trying to get back to her gentle embrace. Especially as moths seem to lose their self preservation skill as a fire blares and aims for the beautiful light that overwhelms and kills them in the most gruesome of ways.

In this moment, Obi-Wan is the fire as he casually sips his tea and pretends not to see the covetous and desirous eyes of Palpatine linger on him and every twitch of Obi-Wan’s soft wings.

It has gotten to the point where even Anakin can’t be obtuse and is visibly uncomfortable with the way the Chancellor, his old friend, is watching Obi-Wan.

And that was what Obi-Wan had been counting on.

He had known that Palpatine had gathered an extensive collection even before the clone wars of Force objects and even people that was ‘his’ now and Obi-Wan would be one hell of a win for him, this rare, clearly Force influenced creature of glowing wings.

Clearly human and yet… clearly something more.

Not that Obi-Wan was trying to hide, was outright practically flashing his Force aura at Palpatine in an attention gathering move to make sure he saw that Obi-Wan was more than just another Jedi in the temple.

And so Anakin lost his impression of Palpatine as just a grandfatherly man that could be trusted. Obi-Wan could almost see the others thoughts.

How slavers would look at prized slaves or new meat as Palpatine was currently looking at Obi-Wan and Anakin’s dominant saber hand was twitching as he suppressed his urge to grab it and do something they would all regret because attacking the Chancellor unprovoked for a ‘look’ would not be a defense in court that be usable.

‘It may be time for us to go soon, Anakin is clearly struggling not to say something that could trigger a bad time for us all.’ Obi-Wan mused before smiling warmly at the disgusting old Sith in front of him. “This has been rather pleasant Chancellor and I thank you for the tea but me and Anakin should rather return to the temple, it is getting late.” He offered in a soft tone, settling the cup down on the desk and standing.

Relieved, Anakin stood too only for his face to turn to stone at the Chancellor’s next words. “Ah are you sure master Kenobi? I’d be more than willing to have a meal brought in, I’ve quite enjoyed our conversation.” The old goat practically purred.

Bowing slightly to the man, Obi-Wan hummed. “A gracious offer but I’ll have to decline I’m sorry to say, it’s quite late and I’m rather tired. Come along Anakin, our own beds await us.” Obi-Wan said with cheer, as if he couldn’t see how Anakin was turning red with a muted rage he was trying to control.

Saying nothing, Anakin turned on his heel and stalked after Obi-Wan, closing in on him quickly and grabbing his arm, tucking it into his elbow as he loomed at Obi-Wan’s side with a glare at anyone that even looked like they’d approach.

‘Not unlike a falcon hatchling puffing itself up to seem more threatening.’ Obi-Wan mused happily, knowing the wedge he had put between Anakin and Palpatine would make it difficult for the Sith to make Anakin listen to him.

He was practically marched out of the Rotunda, Anakin a muted cloud of protective displeasure at his side that only relaxed once they stepped outside with the blond breathing out with a deep frown on his face.

Patting the other on his back, Obi-Wan smiled up at him once he had the others attention. “I’m sorry we ignored you Anakin, I promise that won’t happen again.” He said, playing deliberately obtuse to the others emotions.

Blue eyes widened in surprise before narrowing slightly, Anakin throwing his arm up around Obi-Wan’s shoulders in a faux relaxed move. “Yeah, that would be great. Felt a bit like a third wheel in there but maybe we shouldn’t linger in the Rotunda anyhow, Chancellor’s a busy man and all.” He said, an obvious fake cheer in his voice as he guided Obi-Wan towards the skycar they had parked earlier.

This was quite the turn from his excitement earlier when the Chancellor had requested both and Obi-Wan only hummed in answer. “Ah well if the Chancellor summons us, we as Jedi have to answer.” He stated lightly, ignoring Anakin’s tense shoulders.

And so the wedge was driven even deeper with simple words.

()()()

Stepping around his desk, Sidious knelt down and slowly picked up a glowing, shiny feather left behind by Kenobi. Carefully he twisted it in his hand before channeling the Force through it in what he thought was a stroke of genius.

However much to his eternal shock as his eyes widened as the feather turned black and then burst into fire in his hand.

Quickly the man dropped it, a snarl crossing his face as he wiped the soot away on his robe, knowing the dark color would hide the soot as he glared down at the ash on his carpet while wondering what the hell just happened.

Well that was a waste of a perfectly good item for Sith magics to subdue the feathered Jedi he wanted to rip the wings off.


	14. The gentle touch

Table and couch pushed to the wall, the two Jedi sat on the floor with their meditation mats under them for padding with the winged one having spread his wings out as far as he could with the blond one sitting behind the other man.

Slowly the blond ran his flesh hand through the soft glowing feathers while the mech one held and titled the wing as carefully as possible to get the best angle.

Soft little feathers fell out at every move, added to a bowl beside the blond as he worked. “You know, we should get you something like a grooming brush or something.” Anakin spoke.

Letting out a soft, floaty hum, Obi-Wan just swayed a bit with his wing twitching in the grasp of the other man. “Uhu…” Obi-Wan straightened his back a bit.

Smiling in amusement, Anakin continued working his fingers. “This is like a scalp massage to you, isn’t it?” He teased in amusement, ignoring the door opening behind them as he continued working steadily.

“Uhu, feels good. Nice touch, soft touch… geeeentle.” Obi-Wan yawned a bit, his head falling forward to rest his chin on his chest.

Someone stopped beside Anakin and he glanced up quickly to find Commander Cody beside him, kitted out in his officer garb. Giving the trooper a quick nod, Anakin went back to his grooming session, hiding his smile at the entranced look on the man’s face.

He had suspected for quite a while that Cody loved Obi-Wan and honestly, he couldn’t think of someone he approved of more than this man who would both challenge and comfort Obi-Wan.

“I should have just had you lay down on your chest before I started,” Anakin continued to tease, shifting to the other wing as he reached the end of the now groomed right wing. He got a whine in reward for the pause before a soft moan escaped Obi-Wan when he started rubbing at the base of the primary feathers to break them open and spread the healthy oil down. “At least you wouldn’t be liable to falling on your face if you were already laying down.”

Obi-Wan just flapped his hand at Anakin and then arched his back a bit when Anakin pressed his thumb a bit into the arch of the wing. “Sore! Ani don’t!” Obi-Wan let out a breathy whine.

Without even looking Anakin could feel the burning trooper beside him and a short glance confirmed that Cody was flushing as he stared down at them.

Winking at the man, Anakin patted the empty spot beside him, watching as the man slowly slid down on his knees and remove his gloves before reaching for the wing Anakin had a grip on, taking over with the practiced ease of someone who had done this before more than once.

Obi-Wan let out a low, cooing noise, shifting his wings a bit. “Cody,” He sighed happily if a bit sleepily, instantly recognizing the new touch. “When did you arrive?” Obi-Wan managed to tilt his head enough to look over his shoulder, lidded green eyes meeting amber ones.

“Just now, commander Tano said I should come by.” The man murmured, shifting closer to work his fingers through the softer than they had any right to be feathers, his fingers digging in through the white glow.

Letting out a loud, echoing sigh, Obi-Wan let his head drop forward with his chin meeting his chest once more as he utterly relaxed. “Remind me to thank her… oh that’s the spot.” Obi-Wan’s breath hitched.

Feeling like he was intruding but not actually minding for once, Anakin quietly got to his feet and started to back away, silently getting his robe and his boots as he made his escape now that he knew that Obi-Wan was safe and cherished by someone he loved equally in return.

Much better than their trip to the Rotunda that was for sure and the sooner they could get off Coruscant the better.

Anakin honestly never thought there would come a day that he would want to flee from Palpatine’s gaze but the way the old geezer had looked at Obi-Wan, the covetous look, the desirous… the sadistic glint, oh that had scared Anakin more than he was actually willing to admit.

If Anakin had anything to say or do about it, he’d make sure Palpatine didn’t get within seeing distance of Obi-Wan and his glowing wings because he wasn’t stupid, he saw how the man’s pale eyes had lingered not only on Obi-Wan but mostly on the _wings_.

He was very grateful he hadn’t told the man how Obi-Wan kept switching between his hippogriff form and human form nor that the other had time traveled because if the man knew that, Anakin had the horrifying feeling that Palpatine would want Obi-Wan even _more_.

Rolling his shoulders, Anakin glanced around before deciding to grab Ahsoka and go visit the barracks, maybe do some hand to hand with the troopers.

It was good training for her and for him and would grant Cody and Obi-Wan some much needed peace and quiet.


	15. Frustrated Sith

Blasted karking leaking pus infected cocks!

Glaring at his blackened hand, Sidious growled to himself before throwing himself onto his couch to glare at the window while wiping his hand on his outfit as he didn’t want to soil the couch since the latter was harder to clean.

Every time he tried to get his hand on something of Kenobi, it ended up bursting into fire.

Either the moment he held it in his grasp, when he infused it with the dark side or the moment he initiated whatever ritual he required it for.

It never failed and he was becoming rather _perturbed_ by it.

It was as if the Force itself was working against Sidious and with a growl he summoned one of the more expensive bottles of wine out of his cabinet with a wave of his hand, pulling a glass after it a moment later.

‘I need to get something that won’t burn, something that is still personal but won’t karking burn… his hair does not work, his feathers all crumble in my grasp, the soiled bandages lit up like a bonfire and Force knows the robe Dooku’s little acolyte managed to get me didn’t work out.’ Sidious seethed with his own emotions.

Then he paused, the rim of the glass against his lips.

Thinking back to the blood soiled bandages… it was the fabric that lit up now that he thought about it.

Little traces of the feathers attached to the fabric along with the blood.

Kenobi’s blood…

Maybe if he could get his hands on the Jedi’s blood he would finally have a proper ritual item but even more than that, blood could be so useful.

‘I still would have preferred the feathers to work, such soft, delicate things, so tightly entwined in his physical being that there would be no doubt that it would work.’ Sidious narrowed his eyes at his blackened carpet, cursing the pretty little things for once more causing him to need to replace his carpet before he could allow visitors.

And he knew that there was some damage control to do, he would need to invite Skywalker the moment the boy was on Coruscant.

Blast it, he should have been more careful but to have Kenobi at his fingertips…

He could still almost feel the fluttering of feathers, so close and vibrant and his fingertips itched.

He would have the other on his knees, he’d rip those wings apart, Sidious would have Kenobi on his knees, chained and drained and made into a vassal.

()()()

Brushing his bared hand gently over the wings and scaring away the fireflies that had settled in the already glowing appendages, Cody smiled faintly to himself as he continued slowly brushing his hand along the warmth while tucking his glove onto his belt.

The glowing bugs took to their own wings and left the General’s alone as the man smiled in bemusement at him. “They weren’t a bother you know, I hardly even noticed they were in my wings and they weren’t really all that gross.” He stated calmly, letting out a soft noise when Cody settled beside him.

“They’re pretty but I rather like your wings without anything in them…” Cody murmured as he sat down on the little rocky outcropping with his General, both of them now being able to observe the valley below them full of animals coming and going to the waterhole.

Behind them the 212th and the 501st were winding down, taking the precious moments of rest they were allowed since the planet’s meteorite shower was interfering with communications on all points, making it impossible to get mission order or even locate any enemies on planet.

Glancing up, Cody let out a thoughtful hum as he took in the flashes of lights above them as he dared to place his hand down with his fingertips brushing his General’s lightly, feeling the warmth of skin. “That’s rather gorgeous a view huh.” He said thoughtfully, as if his heart wasn’t nervously thumping in his chest, having not really had the time before to just settle down and observe a meteorite shower from below.

“I’d say it is.” Obi-Wan stated fondly and when Cody glanced at him, he found the Jedi looking at the clone commander with soft eyes, his wings rustling gently.

Swallowing heavily, Cody internally sent off a prayer and then shifted his hand closer, grasping Obi-Wan’s warm, calloused hand in his own, feeling little scars and dents in the skin.

Little imperfections that were perfect against Cody’s own.

Instantly Obi-Wan grasped Cody’s hand in return, cradling the trooper’s caramel colored hand in his own pale one as they focused back up at the sky.

After a moment Obi-Wan’s wing settled around Cody’s shoulder, warming him and shielding him as they remained sitting side by side, gazing at the darkening sky with a cool breeze brushing over their faces.


	16. The galaxy in my arms

Tapping his fingers on the table while staring at the comm in his hand, Anakin felt a frown growing on his face as nausea rose in his stomach.

This was the eighth message in two weeks he had gotten from the Chancellor, requesting him to come visit and to bring Obi-Wan with him and he was very grateful they weren’t in temple at the moment because he wasn’t sure how he could politely decline.

But eight messages…

He had an uneasy feeling the first time they had visited but at this point it was very obvious that Palpatine was obsessed with Anakin’s former master.

He had managed to push away that feeling but then the messages had begun chiming in, coming from Palpatine’s personal comm and at first Anakin had been happy but then the messages started to request Obi-Wan and just…

He hated it, he hated the fact that a man he had once trusted, a man he had looked up to and had so often spoken to was now someone he wanted to avoid at all cost and limit his time with because of the way he was creepily behaving.

Frankly, he was half sure that Palpatine was stalking Obi-Wan, at least on Coruscant, having people watch him.

The reason he was so sure?

He had seen a man he was _sure_ was a Senate worker under the Chancellor trailing him and Obi-Wan on the way to Dex for dinner on one of their rare days off, had seen the man pick up every feather he could that Obi-Wan’s unique wings released.

It could of course be someone who sold them on the holonet, he had actually seen a few of those on the galaxy wide holonet ebay but if that was the case there should be _more_ feathers on sale. Obi-Wan had been horrified and fascinated before looking around the camp after Anakin had showed him it, loudly asking what they were doing with feathers of all things.

“I mean, I know you all keep them on your belts and all, since they’re warm and give off Force, but these people buying them wouldn’t be able to feel that, I don’t have any connection to them as I do to the 212th or the 501st.” Obi-Wan had admitted, turning back to Anakin to stare at the holo display.

Pleased embarrassment filled the Force after that statement, some of the men shuffling but smiling at each other as Anakin peered in amusement at his former master. That was interesting information, that Obi-Wan’s connection to people was what made the feathers feel as they did.

“…Good Force, you don’t think they’re masturbating with them do you?!” Obi-Wan suddenly yelped and yep, that was how the good mood went out of all of them with a mix of amusement and horrified imagination.

‘Ugh, what if that’s what Palpatine is doing? Wanking his wrinkly skin with Obi-Wan’s feathers.’ Anakin grimaced before frowning deeply. ‘Or maybe he’s doing something even worse…’ He wondered to himself before yelping when a wing slapped at the back of his head, turning around in his chair to blink at his master, unfortunately losing his train of thought.

Shrugging, Obi-Wan rustled his wings while smiling at him. “You looked upset so Ahsoka sent me your way to cheer you up.” The glowing demi-godish Jedi stated.

Snorting, Anakin turned off the terminal and stood, stretching slightly. “I guess I should do some sparring. Get some energy out. It wasn’t any serious,” He tacked on, Obi-Wan’s eyes sparkling a bit in worry.

Obi-Wan hummed, watching in with a small frown before his eyes glittered with mischievousness. “I can hold the galaxy in my arms right now!” Obi-Wan announced chirpily while spreading his arms wide, smirking at Anakin as the troopers around them stopped in their duties to watch, each of them interested.

Pausing, Anakin stared at his master in some confusion before smiling and crossing his arms over his chest. “Uhu… and how are you going to do that?” He questioned dryly before letting out a low noise when Obi-Wan threw his arms around his former padawan with a bright laugh that chimed in the Force.

Staring at the other man, Anakin could feel a flush climb his neck, cheeks and ears before laughing meekly. “You… dork Obi-Wan.” He huffed shyly, dropping his forehead on the others shoulder, sliding his arms around Obi-Wan in return, feeling the warmth of those wings against his arms.

“But I am holding the galaxy in my arms Ani, you’re my padawan galaxy after all, every padawan is their master’s galaxy.” Obi-Wan pointed out in soft tone, Anakin able to feel the others smile.

Tightening his grasp around Obi-Wan, Anakin let out a soft noise. ‘I’m not going to let Palpatine hurt you, there’s something wrong with that man and I’m going to find out what and he’s not _touching_ you.’

After all, if you know something is wrong, you have to do your duty to the ones you love to keep them safe and Anakin was a krayt dragon in this. He would keep Padme, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka as far away from the Chancellor as he possibly could.

Something settled in his chest at that thought, settled at the understanding that he could keep his family safe if he could just keep them away from the Chancellor.


	17. Rain shower

Looking up, Obi-Wan considered the sky with narrowed eyes before sighing and letting out a soft huff as he lifted his wing over the man beside him.

“General?” Cody blinked, lowering his binoculars to look at the other man as Obi-Wan tugged the hood of his robe up over his head.

Instead of answering, Obi-Wan just sighed again and started to count. “Three, two, one,” He murmured in resignation and with a booming of thunder going off over them, the sky broke open to pouring rain hitting down on them.

Or well, on Obi-Wan.

His wing kept Cody very well dry thank you, as was the Jedi’s intention when he had lifted it over the man’s head.

Staring up for a moment, Cody blinked and winced when lighting suddenly streaked across the sky. “Oh well this is unpleasant,” He grumbled, his General and potential boyfriend grumbling in agreement. “You didn’t have to shield me General.” He tacked on after a second, not raising the binoculars just yet as the rain continued to pound down around them, most likely soaking the General if he wasn’t using a Force trick, another round of lighting streaking across the sky once more.

Huffing a bit, Obi-Wan sent him a soft, fond smile. “I didn’t have to, no.” He agreed quietly, gently brushing their gloved hands together as rain dripped off the darkened brown of his hood.

Flushing and feeling a bit lightheaded, Cody thanked whoever had designed their armor to include the dark visor.

But even as he sent off silent thanks, he captured Obi-Wan’s hand and held onto it, charmed by the gentle way the Jedi held onto his hand, allowing Cody to take the leaps and deepening of their relationship.

If it wasn’t for the fact that he knew they’d be seen from the camp behind them, Cody might actually risk removing his helmet to try kissing the Jedi but that would have to wait, the rain was no guarantee of privacy and he was getting quite fed up with his men’s little catcalling and teasing these days.

Honestly, Cody adored his vode but sometimes they could be utter assholes and really, he’d rather not be teased about his first kiss with his shiny jetii.

Glancing up when he heard another boom of thunder that echoed off the cliffs around them, Cody frowned as another lighting strike came, this time hitting down not too awfully far away. “Any hope of those hitting down on the clankers you think?” He questioned dryly, having to raise his voice to get over the sound of the rain.

He got a thoughtful hum in return and Obi-Wan tilted his hood covered head. “Honestly, I rather think we won’t get that lucky unfortunately. Would be nice but with our luck, it be more likely to hit down in our own camp.” Obi-Wan chuckled and both flinched as at that moment, as if summoned by the words, a lighting strike did indeed hit the lighting rod that had been set up earlier as the world was known for storms.

Both looked back at the rod, watching the sparking light around it before the power was absorbed and put out into the wires lined up to it, used to power their equipment. “…Please don’t crush a can in space General, we really don’t need any tents on fire.” Cody stated cautiously, turning his head to look at the now sheepish Jedi.

Squeezing the commander’s hand carefully in apology, Obi-Wan nodded, his wing rustling over Cody’s head and allowing a few drops to roll of the wing and onto the commander. “Apologies Commander, that was… yes I do believe I shall be keeping my comments to myself.” He laughed awkwardly, raising his other hand to scratch his beard covered cheek.

Snorting faintly, Cody turned his head forward again and went back to observing the clanker camp, eyes on the lit up tent of the CIS general in control and the wandering command droids that directed the rest of the metal scrap.

All of them unaware that General Kenobi himself was there and oh, Cody was looking forward to them seeing the giant hippogriff when they attacked.

Looking forward to getting a ride too honestly.

His cheeks colored fiercely as his mind giggled immaturely and pointed out another kind of riding he could do with Obi-Wan.

Cody blamed Rex for that, the vod being an utter asshole sometimes and loudly reading from the erotica magazine that spoke about all the things a Force sensitive could do when being intimate in rec time when he knew Cody was around.

Well now Cody really couldn’t wait for the battle because at least that would take his mind off _that_ kind of riding.

‘Ugh, I really need a drink.’ Cody thought despondently, even as he smiled inside his bucket as Obi-Wan started gently playing with his fingers in a playful move as the commander continued to observe the enemy camp.


End file.
